


I Want to Keep Our Warmth Just As It Is

by melilia_minor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light angst if you consider Jihoon's ranting about his life, M/M, One Shot, Quotes I found from somewhere, References to Depression, Rescuing Animals, Writer's Block, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melilia_minor/pseuds/melilia_minor
Summary: Jihoon doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing but perhaps Soonyoung did hear him after all to ask someone on the first day he met – second if you count yesterday.





	I Want to Keep Our Warmth Just As It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Title from that one line in HOME because why not. I'm unoriginal anyway. There's like one quote I took from the album cover of Al1. And if you didn't see the tags, there're a few curse words along the way mention of depression so if you're uncomfortable with either please don't read. Otherwise enjoy!

His name is Lee Jihoon. Though born in Busan, he’s culturally more of a Seouler than a cold Busan-namja (why’s that still a thing?), going to school up till college here and all. He can’t even understand the dialect, which is why he feels left out most of the time they go to visit his grandparents. On the cover, his cousins treat him nicely but he knows they mock him and ‘his Seoul accents’ behind closed doors (happened to overhear them one day).

His dad, though, always boasts this is the only decision he never regrets – that this enormous city offers something their hometown can’t; or _will_ offer, Jihoon’s not so sure. If taking his birthday which is coming up in a couple weeks’ time into account, Seoul’s been his home for nearly three decades.

Wanna know his exact age? Nah, not happening. Just know he’s old enough to be made a husband. Or that’s what his mom thinks. It’s pretty impressive how she never forgets to mention _it_ every time she calls.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves both of them, but they can be extreme about certain things.

Life in Seoul, Jihoon believes, is no different from lives in any other big cities. You see, he’s just an ordinary office worker who yearns to be a writer. So to put it simple, becoming a writer is his real dream and working in a cooperation somehow became his real job. Jihoon doesn’t know what went wrong during college.

Or he does know. Creative Writing was his major, and he did Language & Literature as a minor. His mom screamed bloody murder when she knew of this while Dad fainted, but that was understandable since Jihoon could easily get into medical school with his flying colors. So to finish those four years was no easy path or decision.

The thing is, however, to write a good story you need to either have time to experience the world and find inspiration or read a ton lot of shit. Then we come back to the first one. Time. Clearly not the case for Lee Jihoon.

The unthinkable dream sprouted from when he was in 11th grade. It was the annual writing contest so the rules were well-known: one could enter either a short or long story within that year’s theme, one piece per person. What was different that year was that the one whose writing got first place would receive a scholarship from the minister of Ministry of Education herself. Those few months were pretty much a war zone at school.

As you could probably guess, Jihoon didn’t win first place. Normally they’d announce the winner’s name but with the strikingly edgy situation going on, they decided to just announce the story’s title and the student’s pseudonym. Had to beg the teacher who was in charge of the competition to be able to take a look at the winning story. And all his previous doubts and questions just magically disappeared because man was it impressive. What was even more impressive was that this _Gun_ guy is just around his age, or they could be even younger? They could’ve walked past each other and Jihoon wouldn’t have know about it.

He doesn’t know what happened to that _Gun_ though. Heard they declined the scholarship and that’s the last they’ve heard of them. A consequence did ensue because now the school had to look for a new student to take it. It goes without saying they turned to the second place: Jihoon. Only then did he feel like he’d cheated the prize out of the other (hungry) contestants. Which is stupid, he knows, but he couldn’t help it.

If one day he runs into _Gun_ in a hospital (even without knowing what they look like), finding that they’d become a doctor _Jihoon_ could’ve become, wouldn’t that be ironically funny?

Anyway, back to the present.

His day starts before a rooster can even jolt awake. (That’s just figuratively speaking. In real life you can hardly see any chickens in Seoul anymore. Just the ones in the supermarket, pale, unbreathing. The truth is oftentimes cruel.)

It’s about two or three hundred meters from his apartment to the nearest subway station. He normally takes the first train of the day (second for a sleep-in day) since it’ll be packed after that, in a sense that you can literally feel others’ perfumes and colognes fused with morning breathes, which aren’t attractive if you ask Jihoon.

Half an hour before _actual_ work hours start is a good time to arrive, for his doting boss who likes to ‘start early, finish on time’ calls those who come in early such as Jihoon as ‘in-timers’ and those who arrive on time as ‘lazy tardy sloths’ and will give them extra tasks to work overtime, a way to show his affection he says. Anyone can tell how messed up that is.

It’s unfortunate for Jihye who just came back from maternity leave, with twins to care for at home as a bonus. It’s no surprise she seems ten years older. Might start calling her ‘noona’ now just to tease her. Best of luck, Noona!

When the clock strikes four, it’s time for a train ride home. There’s really no way to avoid crashing into people now but whatever.

If he’s in a (relatively) good mood, a drop by the central library may come into plan. Despite the previous rambling, Jihoon tries his best to find time to read. It might not be much but it’s better than nothing, a baby step closer to his far-fetched dream. He even managed to find a favorite author who goes by the name _Hoshi_. He’s read each and every book of his (and Jihoon hopes he’s been using the right pronoun), which is wide in genres. That can’t be easy – to almost never do the same concept twice – and it’s amazing.

The only thing is that it’s been a year since the release of Hoshi’s latest work. And Jihoon _loves_ his latest work, probably his favorite one so far. It was written especially for ‘a long-lost best friend of his from high school who’s battling with depression,’ no idea how he remembers all that information.

There’re plenty of remarkable remarks. Some of them sound so intimate and personal that Jihoon used to wonder if Hoshi is borderline depressed himself, they make him look back on his work. Sure some of them are really fun, but there’re also some pieces he found…wistful? Almost romantic? So to quote a few he can think of on the spot: ‘My shoes are too tight and my heart two sizes too small’, ‘At times someone takes leave, before I realize they are the one I need. But then again, others breeze in’, ‘The one that hurts never knows, only the one that is hurt remembers’. Maybe they’re the reason why it claims the top on Jihoon’s list.

It’s a little upsetting to go to bookstore only to confirm that there’s still no hint of Hoshi’s new piece, but that only makes Jihoon look forward to it because he knows he won’t disappoint. Hoshi never does.

A record store is another appealing choice. It’s a shame teenagers these days don’t appreciate the vinyl and the ecstatic and one-of-a-kind feeling it offers as much. But that doesn’t mean he’s a know-nothing at YouTube or Melon – give him some credit, he’s just _close_ to hitting thirty. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. Confirmed (unpopular) fact: Lee Jihoon is a devoted streamer when he wants to be.

When he does get home, after a pot of ramyun or a piece of convenience store kimbap, a de-stressing shower that’s to die for, his head hits the bed or else he won’t be able to get to work ‘on time’ the next day. The same things repeat themselves that make tomorrow like today, and today like yesterday. An endless cycle that’s been going on for what feels like forever.

In a day, the time he spends on train can wrestle with his sleep hours. Yeah, it’s that intense when you have to ride from one end of a line to the other, and back.

Not that he has a knack for trains or butting in others’ business, but taking in the surroundings just comes naturally, especially when you have nothing better to do while waiting for the first train to arrive. Jihoon can pretty much tell if the persons in the next line also waiting for the train are frequenters or not.

He gets it that seeing a five-feet-five male in a slightly oversized jacket, in spite of age because you don’t write that on your forehead, is not something you encounter every day. He’ll even take that he looks young – if not childish – for his age, which is adding to the matter in a way.

Still, he can’t bring himself to understand those girls who like to and _will_ whisper ‘Do you think how old he is?’ ‘Isn’t he so cute?’ ‘I hope that kid’s not lost.’ as though he can’t hear them when technically they’re just feet apart like hello?

And for the last time, folks, he’s. _Not_. Cute. Period.

(Mistaking him for a high schooler at job interviews is inevitable since it’s not like he could talk back at the interviewers, but how dare they use _kid_? Rude.)

At least today starts out normal. Arriving at the station the time he usually does, Jihoon slips on his headphones and put the songs on shuffle. His playlists are made according to the atmosphere: the morning playlist contains mostly ballad songs because traveling with little people are relaxing like that, while the evening’s is more upbeat – to tune out stuff if nothing else.

Something itches him from the corner of his eye, it’s a familiar feeling. But the abnormal begins here.

With a quick glance to verify his suspicion, Jihoon can make out a male with a pair of really cool kicks and earrings that catch lights above.

Like he’s said, he’s been checked out and fawned over by all kinds of girls, and probably some guys. But a _cute_ guy? That’s a first.

Well, guess this will be one of those days where things just _happen_.

Self-conscious, Jihoon switches to his evening playlist and start bobbing his head to the rhythm, hoping that the boy will get a hint and eventually lose interest.

After a song, Jihoon’s convinced he’s really done so, so he lets himself relax again.

He’s deep in thought about whether he should get ramyun or kimbap for dinner when someone-behind-him’s sneeze fills the vicinity which in return has his hands fail him and his phone slips out of it. But let’s not forget that there’re his headphones which are attached to the damn falling device _and_ his head.

So what really happens is: Jihoon flinches, sways backwards (or tries to), and is very well on the way to make a fool out of himself this early in the morning if not for a hand that out of nowhere comes around his waist. (Isn’t that equally as embarrassing?)

When he’s able to gather himself enough to see past the blinding lights above that kinda make his head spin from having stared too long, Jihoon blinks, and continues to do so as the ram aka his brain is warming up because _Something about him that I can’t put my finger on is really familiar. What is it? _The stranger mirrors him and, for the longest four seconds of his life, it’s like they’re having a blinking contest.

Though he’s always claimed to be attracted to long lashes, somehow this person’s lack of it yet merely pair of sharp dark eyes make his heart go wild in its cage. The cute guy’s got cheeks, stunning jawline, and his arm supporting Jihoon’s lower back is strong as well if Jihoon is to say so himself.

Behind them, something screeches to a stop. The train’s arrived, fucking finally.

They separate so fast. Jihoon hops on the train faster and might’ve dirty-looked the other because he just stands there, in the midst of hastening people.

The last thing he notices about the guy is a nicely proportioned body that should be able to be made perfect by a few visits to the gym. (Lee Jihoon’s quite an observer if you can’t already tell.)

And well, on his defense, he deserves it, at least for the fervent blush only Jihoon can feel on his cheeks which would’ve been out for the world to see if not for the black mask he’s wearing. Thank god.

Even so, Jihoon keeps his face buried under his hood the whole ride. Such a way to start a day.

\---

A few months after have been _hell_ hell. Too busy to spend time at the library. Too tired to finish a single page. But one thing Jihoon’s sure, though he barely keeps up with things anymore, is that they never crossed paths ever again – him and the stranger. No matter what time of the day, or what day of the week. He’s convinced that the cute boy’s just some kind of a passerby and that their meeting was purely coincidental. However, the deeply embedded memory of those warm eyes that looked at him, into his, isn’t exactly helping.

The cause to his tiredness. Right. Has he told you about this new owner of a unit next to his? Anyway, at first things seemed to go by normally, just a neighbor moving out and another moving in. He never cares to interact with any of them anyway.

But as time goes, he’s becoming more and more certain either they’re stupid or they’ve got no social manners whatsoever because it’s been rumored they sneak a whole litter of cats into their apartment when it’s clearly stated in the contract, and at the front of the building alike, that _no pets allowed_.

Oh no, he’s afraid it doesn’t end at cats. From the noises that now keep him up every night, there’re also some dogs, as well as birds. Just how far will this person go to break rules? (And how good they are at sneaking them in.) Might as well open a zoo at this point! Or a shelter, whatever.

He was thinking about reporting but it looked like somebody else already did, as a quarrel between the person and the ahjumma landlady happens at least once a week now.

The animals along with their noises will go away for some time, which is obviously not long enough for Jihoon to take a relieved breath and a good night sleep, before returning once again. A cycle that’s been going on. Now you know the reason of the darkening bags under his eyes.

Even though their units are literally next to each other, they still have never crossed paths before. (Why does that sound strangely familiar?) But if there’s gotta be one thing Jihoon’s sure of, it’s that, one day, circumstances (or his own temper) will bring about their confrontation.

\---

When his silly drunken self makes him flop down at the foot of the door that’s obviously not his, it must be a Friday because there’s no other day where he gets drunk while wearing a tie unless being fired is his wish. Although, that’s been a tempting thought as of late but he hasn’t reached that level of craziness _yet_.

His brain, having long shut down, obviously isn’t doing the thinking. So for hours Jihoon waits, until he can no longer feel the tips of his fingers. Which reminds him it’s already that time of the year where winter’s approaching. Fast. According to some article he was reading this morning, it will be even harsher than last year.

To top it all, it’s also the time of the year where it’s the most stressful with Boss constantly on his back, demanding all-year clients’ statements in his in-box before mid-December. Jihoon wonders if he realizes anything ‘all-year’, with the company this big of a size, requires more time than a week to finish. The answer is probably a simple no since, as far as words go, the god forbidden guy’s never done this kind of work, having first started with this position and being the director’s son-in-law himself.

God, if only Lee Jihoon were a little bit luckier with looks, romance, and overall just his life-

_Meow~_

That startles him out of his stupor. He finds it difficult to look up when his skull feels so heavy and something is definitely rising in his throat, but Jihoon does anyway - though a little belatedly because the person who he hopes is the unit’s owner, aka the new annoying neighbor, is already crouching down to match his height. (Not his height literally, his height while he’s sitting on the floor!)

Sure there’s one – no, _two!_ – murky cats. Carefully held by a guy. With cheeks.

“Um, excuse me, are you ok- _Oh_, aren’t you…?”

The man seems stunned when they’re finally eye to eye. Should Jihoon be flattered he’s _that_ intimidated of him? But wait, is drunk Jihoon intimidating at all?

And the hell with sounding like they’ve met before, which obviously they have _not_ – like he might or might not have mentioned, shameless people, no reason to associate with them. So if you think you can get away with this by just pretending to be the cute friendly neighbor (he is) you’re wrong, boy. So, so wrong.

Anyway, Jihoon takes the chance of mutual silence to deliver what he’s been planning to, trying very hard to keep the bile in his throat and not on the guy’s face – or the kitty’s, that he won’t be able to forgive himself for. “Yeah, excuse _you_. Can you not bring pets in here? I’ve had enough of you and Ahjumma bickering every other day, not to mention that your pets’ noises do keep me up at night. So, please, have a little bit of human decency. I’m trying to sleep here, okay?!”

There’s absolutely no need to raise his voice as there’s only the two of them (excluding the cats) in the entire otherwise empty hallway – others might still be out clubbing since it’s a Friday – so Jihoon doesn’t know why he did. But before he can come up with anything his stomach lets up, ugly puking sound echoing against the walls.

Last thing he registers is a soft chuckle, and a gentle hand that catches the side of his head before it can hit the floor, then everything goes black.

\---

Woken up, first thing he registers, though, is something different – if not entirely opposite. White ceilings, white mattress, and overall just very white bedroom. At least the desk, though haphazardly swamped with paper, looks kinda nice.

The partially pushed aside curtains let through morning (he hopes it’s morning) sunlight, making the room even brighter and nearly impossible to look at. Jihoon takes his time adjusting and it’s not helping that his head hurts. A damn lot. Definitely the hangover coming into effect.

A few minutes pass before Jihoon cracks open his eyes again, sitting up this time, fingers kneading over his temples. The door is thrown open at the same time Jihoon realizes this is _not_ his place jumping off the bed immediately.

“Hey, I’m glad you’re up. I was actually starting to get worried and wonder if I ought to take you to the hospital,” chirps the man in white shirt – god, why’s everything he owns blinding including his face? Ahem, he looks familiar somehow. “Now let me explain! I’m not a pervert. I _definitely_ did not kidnap you. You were at my door last night, asking me not to bring pets in here anymore – which by the way I’m sorry – then you threw up and passed out. Do you see my point I couldn’t just leave you out there in the cold?”

Upon seeing his horrified face he thinks that’s why the man felt the need to let all that out in one go. Not that it’s a bad thing when he looks kinda cute trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, very much so,” Jihoon croaks trying too hard to grind down the information that he starts feeling a little lightheaded. The memories actually do come to mind when it’s spelled out for him that way.

He must be _unconsciously_ dirty looking him still because Mister I’m-Not-a-Perv shifts uncomfortably at the doorway and offers his free hand. “I’m Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung, if that makes all this more real – or less awkward.”

“Lee Jihoon,” he says, taking the other’s hand, and only then does he see a tabby cat that is resting peacefully in the man’s other arm. _Another one, of course._

Soonyoung follows Jihoon’s gaze and quickly adds. “Okay, now let me explain this too,” his hand goes back to scratch the feline’s chin which earns them a content purr, “but over breakfast. You look like you could use a wash up and you did puke last night. The bathroom is that door.” He nods toward his right before turning away without waiting for the shorter’s response so soon enough Jihoon’s alone in the doorway.

He didn’t actually have to tell him that because their units are of the same mold.

Anyway.

After switching on his brain with some freezing cold water, Jihoon heads back out into the wider space of the kitchen-living room merge. Or not so wider. There’s just…a lot of movements going on, honestly he doesn’t know where to look.

Starting from the ceiling are two cages of some sick looking (in both senses) birds, on the floor stand transparent boxes of squirrels and some other rodents, way too many kittens on one side, and puppies on the other.

Okay, no wonder the noises.

“What are you, a vet?” His rude mouth just has to chime in at the best of times. Apparently Jihoon might’ve potentially emptied his entire stomach on the guy last night; yet here Soonyoung is letting Jihoon sleep in his very comfy bed, lending Jihoon his shirt (realized that when he saw his own hanging in the bath, void of any unpleasant smell), and offering Jihoon some greatly missed, proper breakfast. Oh, and did he not completely forget to consider the fact that Soonyoung could actually be one.

Get your stuff together, Lee Jihoon!

While Soonyoung’s back is still facing him, his head splits into sides: one says that he embarrasses himself no further and just leaves, the other craves proper breakfast it begs him to stay. The former wins not so easily. He can feel his voice shake as he tries, “Sorry about last night and thank you. Maybe I should go-”

“No, no, no, please, have a seat. I insist.” Soonyoung quickly swivels around with two hands in adorable yellow mitts carrying a pot over to the table. “Can’t be a bad host and let the guest go empty stomach, can I? At least then I can fully say to my mom one of the things she taught actually sticks.” When Jihoon doesn’t find it in himself anymore to refuse, he adds, “So, let’s eat?”

With that warm, expectant, almost sad smile, how can he keep saying no? Most importantly, who is Lee Jihoon to turn down free meals?

The pleasant mouthwatering odor hits them as soon as he sits down and Soonyoung takes away the lid, revealing the still slightly boiling kimchi stew. Adding freshly cooked rice that’s brought over right after, it’s basically heaven on earth indeed.

The man still shoots the expectant look at him so Jihoon quickly says thanks and grabs the spoon on his side to take a sip. He ends up burning his mouth, but it is really good. His face should be enough evidence for Soonyoung starts digging in, too.

“To answer your earlier question,” Soonyoung says when Jihoon’s finished the first bowl of rice starting another, “no, I’m just a writer.”

_With a writer’s block?_

Jihoon almost says that out loud but just almost. He does keep the thought in mind when Soonyoung doesn’t elaborate more about that – like what kind of books he writes or which work he’s written – but instead goes on to tell him about how all these pals end up in here: some were rescued by chance, some were straight-up strays, many others from accidents – cars especially…which, either way, is awful.

Soonyoung sounds notably angry while mentioning how people these days, himself included – this part gets the shorter confused though like, why’d he think that when he’s been doing this nursing home or whatever? – care too much about themselves, and too little about others. “Some I was able to save.” He says, eyes landing on each and every of them. “But there’s a lot more I couldn’t.”

_I do get that but, is breaking rules and risking being kicked out of the place an appropriate solution?_

And Jihoon might’ve mentioned that out loud, unable to catch his tongue this time, because Soonyoung suddenly looks shy, opening his mouth to say something just to close it.

Jihoon watches him repeat that one more time before taking the liberty of doing it himself, stating the unspeakable realizing yeah, maybe this Soonyoung guy needs to hear it from someone other than the ahjumma landlady. “You should really turn them in to the animal shelters. I mean, even if you try your best, you can’t possibly give best care to all of them by yourself. This is too much, even for a vet, and just…not your place – no offense though.”

“None taken, I know what you meant,” Soonyoung nods eagerly like he understands. Maybe they can talk this out in a civil manner. “I was about to do that but life’s gotten hectic lately. You see, I’m launching a new book.”

“Oh, good for you. What’s it about?”

Soonyoung bites his lips, playing with his rice with his chopsticks. “Someone I ran into a few months ago. Whom I haven’t seen since yet can’t seem to get off my mind.”

_A whole book dedicated to a random person? Interesting. Is that a love-at-first-sight I’m hearing?_

“Are you single?” That came out wrong. He meant to say-

“As a matter of right now, yes – _or, the answer’s probably been the same for the past year_.” Soonyoung merely mumbles the last part. It’s a surprise he answered without trouble – or at least that’s how it seems to Jihoon – plus that tilting of his head in a cute way that shouldn’t be allowed.

Jihoon also realized belatedly how Soonyoung’s eyes, the ones that are now staring at him expectantly, make him want to keep staring at them. Sharp, alluring and mysterious. They almost look like those of-

_Oh no._

_That’s _him_._

_He’s the cute train guy._

_A few months ago? Don’t tell me the book he’s writing is about-_

“Why?”

There’s a saying things come true when you keep telling yourself that, so here he goes: _don’t stutter, don’t stutter, don’t you fucking dare- _“I meant to tease if she was a love-at-first-sight kinda person,” thankfully it worked, “but whatever now.”

“It’s a he though.”

It must’ve been the slip of tongue because Soonyoung immediately stands up, the sound the chair makes not exactly pleasant, and takes his own bowl and even Jihoon’s finished one to the sink.

Jihoon watches as the tips of the man’s ears betray him. He then adds for good measure, “That’s useful information.”

“What?” Soonyoung instantly turns around. Good thing his brain’s seemingly officially crashed or something, or it would’ve been awkward. More awkward than it already is anyway.

“I should really get going now. Thanks for everything,” he says instead, going for the front door keeping in mind not to run into the pet carriers along the way. “Oh and don’t forget these pals, though that’s hard to forget, right?”

“Yeah, about that,” Soonyoung watches as he puts his shoes on, a shaking pup being comforted suddenly in his arms. “Would you like to come with?”

“What?” Jihoon blinks up at him.

“My favorite café is next to the shelter.” Sounds like he’s familiar with the area. To be honest, unsurprising. “It’s a- it’s a date,” Soonyoung comes to a resolve after a whole minute – or after Jihoon kept trying to read him with a knot between his brows. “Please?”

Jihoon doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing but perhaps Soonyoung did hear him after all to ask someone on the first day he met – second if you count yesterday.

And _god_ who adds ‘please’ when asking people out? This guy is really too cute for his own good, if not for Jihoon’s own health.

(And Jihoon might’ve learned something from this one date, which later turns into two and so on that’s too many to count, that the world is too small and fate’s too playful with lives, at least with his and Soonyoung’s.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was an assignment I did back in tenth grade, started translating it into English earlier this year but finished just now. Well, life happens.  
2) The original story revolved around a guard at the train station – something South Korea doesn’t have – like Soonyoung is a train guard on the side something like that. So I had to change half of the plot and focused more on the writer’s aspect at which I didn’t know if I’d done a good job? It used to be somewhat shorter too, but just I made a 3.8k into a 4.8k.  
3) The original work was also in 1st person pov, which I found somehow unsatisfied? The process of swapping it into 3rd person pov that I’m more familiar with wasn’t easy. In other words, confusing. Hope I didn’t leave any mistake behind.  
4) I know I ought to be working my other piece(s) but again life happens and now that I had motivation for this I had to do it. Not because it’ll be over with but that’s basically what I’m saying so yeah.
> 
> (Unlike Soonyoung or his friend, if you’re even borderline depressed don’t hesitate to get help. There’s always someone who’ll listen.)


End file.
